Last Night on Earth
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: No todos los guerreros ven el final de la guerra. —Esta podría ser la última noche sobre la tierra. —dijo atrayéndola hacia sus brazos.
1. Erised

_Hakuôki_ es propiedad intelectual de «Ideas Factory». Mi adorado Shinsengumi Sí existió como fuerza de élite en el Japón del siglo XIX. Y yo debería estar estudiando… but…

Last night on earth

Por: Sessha Jazmin

Capítulo I

Erised

Desde que llegó a la isla de Ezo siguiendo un ideal cada vez más imposible de realizar, pero por el cual valía la pena luchar; Hijikata Toshizô, el otrora «_Oni Fukuchô_»* del Shinsengumi, se dio cuenta de cuanto le hacía falta ella.

Cinco años. Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que Chizuru llegó al cuartel de los «_Miburô»*_. Atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado; testigo de lo que no debió haber visto; buscando en medio de la nada un indicio del paradero de su padre.

Nadie creyó al principio que la muchacha traería tantos cambios en la vida de los _Bushis*_. Pero no fue sí. Desde el callado de Saitô hasta el escandaloso de Heisuke. Todos, incluso Yamazaki, el sigiloso ninja.

Pero él.

Era él quien más había cambiado ante la presencia de Chizuru.

Reticente primero, resignado luego y tolerante después. Aquella muchacha tan parecida al _Rey Midas_ por su rara habilidad de convertir la tensión reinante en una paz sobrecogedora dentro del cuartel; logrando un tácito sentimiento de bienestar en todos, le producía una vorágine de emociones que no llegaba a entender.

¿Sentimientos filiales? ¿Celos de aquel blondo demonio que amenazaba la pureza de la chica? ¿Admiración ante su sigilosa belleza? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Deseo?

—¡Kami-Sama! —farfulló el Fukuchô. Tanto pensar en ella le produjo un acceso de jaqueca. Iría a descansar. Hasta su nariz llegó el conocido olor del té verde y una jugarreta de su mente materializó a Chizuru en medio de las sombras difusas de la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza.

La necesitaba, la extrañaba…

Cerró sus orbes. Ahí estaba ella, vestida de «_geiko»*_ y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

.

Apretaba contra su pecho la carta que le habían enviado. Apoyada en uno de los barandales del barco; Chizuru observaba a las embravecidas olas del mar chocar contra el casco de la nave.

En su mente, hacía una recopilación en imágenes de lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces. Una imagen borrosa de dos niños idénticos con sendas coronas de margaritas silvestres que corrían felices de la mano por alguna perdida campiña primaveral. Kaoru, su hermano. ¿Sintió algo por él? Quizás sí. Y le dolía no recordarlo.

Dieciséis años. La sonrisa de su padre despidiéndose de ella. Al mes; una carta. Después, ya nada.

Abrigada apenas por un haori oscuro y con la dudosa protección que su _kodashi _le otorgaba, emprendió camino hacia lo desconocido tras el difuso rastro de su progenitor.

Corría. Corría con todas sus fuerzas. No quería morir justo cuando había llegado al lugar indicado para buscar a su padre. No.

Qué curioso le resultaba pensar que aquella noche cambiaría su vida para siempre. Que aquellos hombres, los mismos que en Edo eran tan temidos por su fama de «_lobos sedientos de sangre»_, eran quienes la rescatarían del terror de esa persecución; paradójicamente para retenerla en su cuartel… fueron ellos quienes le dieron los años más felices de su vida.

Sí, cinco años desde que cruzó por primera vez miradas con aquel moreno de ojos amatistas. Cinco años desde que descubrió que ellos también buscaban a su padre, pero por razones mucho más oscuras que las de ella… Cinco años.

Al principio les temía y se mostraba visiblemente temerosa de ellos. Incluso había intentado escapar, pero el de orbes amatistas le advirtió que sería historia si lo hacía.

Alguien en el barco tosió escandalosamente. Ella seguía con la vista fija en el mar; aunque podía ver la figura de Sôji Okita en medio de las aguas y oír su voz entremezclada con el silbido del viento: «_Todavía puedo luchar_». Se limpió una lágrima rebelde al recordar a su risueño amigo.

También lo recordaba a él. Al hombre con quien soñaba durante las noches; a quien tanto temía en un principio y al que aprendió a amar profundamente luego.

Sus ojos chocolate imaginaban a Hijikata Toshizô a su lado, con ella.

Un suave carmín cubrió sus mejillas al recordar aquel inocente sueño en donde él se presentaba ante ella y le declaraba amor eterno. Luego se le acercaba y la besaba apasionadamente hasta casi fundir sus labios con los de él.

Irónicamente fue el mismo Hijikata quien la quitó de ese dulce sueño ordenándole que se quedara. Que buscase su camino. Un sendero en la vida en donde él no estaría presente. La causa era una: la _guerra_.

Atrás habían quedado los tiempos de fiestas y algarabía junto con todos los miembros del cuartel. Recordó con nostalgia aquella noche en que, vestida de _geiko,_ pudo ver un atisbo de sentimientos dirigidos únicamente a ella en los ojos del Fukuchô. Sonrió al pensar que, tal vez, a él no le resultaba tan indiferente, después de todo.

Pero la guerra estaba ahí. Inefable desgracia. Ineluctable destino.

Aun en medio de esas sórdidas circunstancias; había guerreros que seguían peleando; quienes seguían creyendo en un ideal.

Allí estaba Hijikata Toshizô, peleando por los suyos. Luchando por lo que creía. Y allí, a su lado, como una fiel sombra, estaba ella.

Le había hecho la callada promesa de mantenerse a su lado siempre. Y, cuando él, en un intento desesperado de sofocar su sed de sangre bebiendo la de ella; la muchacha sintió que aquella leyenda del «_lazo rojo del destino»_ era real; el vínculo les unía era inquebrantable.

Pero no.

Él en su afán de protegerla decidió dejarla. A pesar de tanto tiempo. Y ella acató la orden con el corazón quebrado.

«_Eres patética, mujer Oni»_

Kazama había sido duro, se había reído de su devoción hacia el pelinegro. Pero ella se mantuvo impasible. Si ella e Hijikata estaban unidos, no tardaría en llegar una señal.

«_Dile a Toshi-San que gracias por todo. Por permitirme cumplir este último sueño»._

«_¿Pero qué hace, Fukuchô? No debe sacrificarse»._

«_Que abandonemos el grupo no significa que dejemos el ideal Shinsengumi»._

«_Me ha costado trabajo encontrar mi lugar en este mundo, pero gracias a Hijikata-San estoy aquí. Él no me desprecia por haber nacido zurdo»._

«_ Yukimura-kun, cuida de él, ¿vale?»._

«_Dame una sonrisa, como en los viejos tiempos»._

«_Siempre tuve consciencia de tu habilidad, Toshi. Cuídalo de sus propios excesos, Chizuru»._

Ya no valía siquiera intentar limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían libres por su cara; era inútil. ¡Maldita guerra! ¿Por qué debía de ser tan duro? Imágenes de sus amigos y sus voces iban y venían en sus pensamientos. Todos le habían pedido que cuidara de él. Todos habían dado su vida por un ideal. Todos se habían ido y todos le encargaron a él.

En Sendai, Chizuru esperó paciente que llegara una señal. Asió con un poco de fuerza la carta contra su pecho. Aquella misiva era la señal que tanto había esperado.

—Chizuru-chan —Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro con suavidad. Se volteó a ver y descubrió la menuda figura de una compañera de viaje.

—Katamori-San —respondió ella, dando una reverencia.

—Entra, Chizuru-Chan —La mujer le sonrió—. Comienza a hacer frío.

Chizuru asintió y se metió en los camarotes acompañada de la mujer. No quería que cuando arribase a Ezo, Hijikata la viera enferma de gripe.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: ¡Debo estar estudiando, con un demonio! Pero no podía sacarme este fic de la cabeza.

Vale, espero que les sea de su agrado. El próximo capítulo es bastante especial.

Supongo que por el título, ya tienen idea.

Por favor, me halaga que agreguen mi historia a su lista de _favoritos_, pero antes es mejor un _review_.

_A hug!_

_Alis Volat Propris._

20 de junio del 2013

*Hoy se cumple un año más de la muerte de tan valiente hombre. Es una pena que no hayas podido ver el final de la guerra, Hijikata Toshizô.

*A cinco días del 25 de junio y mis jodidos 20 años.

—Oni Fukuchô: comandante demonio. Sobrenombre de Hijikata.

—Miburô: literalmente, «Lobos de Mibú». Sobrenombre despectivo del Shinsengumi.

—Bushi: guerrero.

—Geiko: Geisha o «artista». No confundir con «Oiran».


	2. Desire

Last night on earth

Por: Sessha Jazmin

Advertencia: Escena «_lemon_»

Este capítulo contiene escenas del último episodio de «_Hakuôk»i_, con ligeras modificaciones, claro está.

Pueden escuchar de fondo «_Last Night on Earth_» de Green Day. ¡Va muy bien con el fic!

Capítulo II

Desire

La fuerte ventisca que le dio la bienvenida en el puerto de Hakkodate provocó que sus cabellos caoba se azoten contra su cara como pequeños látigos. Aun bien entrada la primavera, el invierno se resistía a desaparecer sin antes dar pelea. Chizuru sonrió porque, sin darse cuenta, aplicó esa misma analogía a aquella persona por la que se embarcó hasta allí.

—Es aquí en donde nos separamos, Chizuru-Chan —le dijo con voz suave la menuda mujer que fue su compañera de viaje—. ¡Adiós!

—Fue un placer haberla conocido, Katamori-San —se despidió Chizuru, pero la mujer ya se marchaba a paso rápido.

Chizuru volvió a leer la carta que Ôotori-San le había enviado. Sus ojos se fijaron en cada _kanji_ estampado en el pergamino; se detuvieron en una dirección y la leyó cuidadosamente hasta aprendérsela de memoria. Luego, dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la guardó entre sus ropas.

Sus pies le urgían moverse. Emprendió con pasos firmes su camino.

_Alguien la estaba esperando_.

.

.

.

.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta de roble; ni siquiera desvió la mirada de los papeles para responder:

—Ahora no. Estoy ocupado —Seguramente era algún mensajero anunciando la llegada de la pesadilla en barcos de guerra. Tomó un pincel y lo embadurnó en tinta, dispuesto a estampar su firma en un documento.

—Yo, Yukimura Chizuru, me presento ante el vice-ministro de armas a cumplir con mi cometido —Allí, vestida con ropas occidentales, estaba ella. ¿Tanto anhelo lo estaba haciendo alucinar?

—¡Chizuru! —se levantó de la silla, sobresaltado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estas son mis órdenes, Hijikata-San —respondió la joven, extendiéndole el pergamino.

¡Kami! Era real y estaba frente a él. Sin embargo, mudó su expresión de sorpresa a una adusta.

—Yo no he dado esas órdenes —dijo, intentando sonar gélido—. Tómalas y vete, Chizuru.

La muchacha sonrió con simpleza y partió en pergamino en varios pedazos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —preguntó, anonadado.

—Olvida las órdenes; llegué aquí por mis propios pies —Fue la simple respuesta de la joven.

Él clavó su mirada en algún punto lejano de la pared.

—¿Crees que un hombre que arrastra a sus subordinados a la muerte merece los cuidados de una mujer? —inquirió.

—Ese es el problema, Hijikata-San —respondió la muchacha—. ¿Por qué piensa que todo el peso debe recaer sobre tus hombros? Ellos —Se llevó una mano al pecho— me pidieron que cuide de ti. ¡Como miembro del Shinsengumi debo cumplir con mi cometido!

Hijikata suspiró y se acercó a la muchacha.

—Me rindo. No puedes vencer a una mujer de Edo —Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. ¿Desde cuándo le dolían tanto los huesos? Que importaba; ante el contacto con ella, el dolor desapareció.

—Desde que me alejé de ti, todo ha sido dolor —confesó.

—Por favor, Hijikata-San, ¡déjame compartir tu dolor! ¡No lo cargues solo! —pidió la muchacha.

Él tan solo estrechó el abrazo dándole un sí implícito a la muchacha, quien lloraba dulcemente sobre su pecho.

.

.

.

.

La luna hacía su majestuosa aparición en medio de un cielo estrellado cuando Hijikata, con un rictus amargo en los labios, le informó a Chizuru sobre la retirada. Apenas alcanzó a decírselo, cuando un dolor conocido le invadió el cuerpo, dejando a la figura de Chizuru tan difusa como los recuerdos de su juventud perdida en el vendaval de la guerra.

—Estoy llegando a mi límite —Intentó forzar una sonrisa que terminó en una mueca de dolor—. Sí tan sólo pudiera soportarlo un poco más para ver el fi…

—«¿_Un poco más_?» —repitió Chizuru, con voz dolida— ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a repetir! —Se dio vuelta y desanudó el moño de su camisa dejando su nívea nuca al descubierto— Bebe de mi sangre, por favor.

—Lo siento —murmuró el Fukuchô haciéndole una pequeña incisión en su piel. La sangre se deslizaba suavemente por el cuello de la joven. La asió desde atrás mientras su lengua se deleitaba ante el placer culposo que le provocaba el dulce sabor de aquel elíxir.

«_Pues lo siento, la tendrás que buscar en otra parte, ella es mía y no pienso cedérsela a nadie»._

Abrió los ojos. Estaba de cara a la espalda de Chizuru, abrazándola. «_Mía_». Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en la connotación de aquella palabra.

«_Mía»._

Ella, quien le había acompañado siempre. Ella, quien había atravesado el mar solo para verlo, y ella, quien le ofrecía su savia para que su vida se prolongara un poco más.

Ella era suya. De alguna manera, lo era.

Un nuevo sentimiento surgió en el Fukuchou luego de aquella epifanía.

Deseaba algo más que su sangre… _la deseaba a ella_.

.

.

.

.

La hecatombe seguía su inflexible camino a pasos agigantados. Pronto llegaría a ellos; un puñado se simples hombres que seguían firmes en sus ideas.

Recostado contra la pared de su oficina; Hijikata Toshizô observaba a la luna al tiempo que se preguntaba cuántas veces más soportaría ver a la tierra teñirse de sangre.

—Mañana todo esto será un campo de batalla, Chizuru, ¿en verdad…?

—¡Permaneceré a tu lado! —Lo cortó con voz firme.

—No puedo ser frío si te comportas así conmigo todo el tiempo —suspiró—. Durante mucho tiempo creí que, cuando mi deber para con el Shinsengumi acabara, podría morir en paz —cerró los ojos—. Pero ahora, tengo un motivo de vida, algo que proteger: Tú. Probablemente me he enamorado de ti. No, estoy enamorado de ti, Chizuru —Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que las lágrimas corrían libres por el rostro de Chizuru. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Que bueno es oír… que quieres vivir —farfulló la chica con emoción.

—No te dejaré escapar, tenlo en mente, Chizuru —Y, como afirmando sus palabras, la abrazó con más fuerza.

Ella levantó el rostro hacia él. Los labios de ambos se encontraron. Estrecharon más su abrazo hasta confundirse en una sola sombra ante la temblorosa luz de la lamparilla.

Hijikata cortó el beso maldiciendo en silencio el reclamo de sus pulmones por oxígeno. Chizuru posó tímidamente una de sus manos en medio del uniforme y la camisa del Fukuchô. Subió la mano hasta la corbata de Hijikata y la dejó descansar sobre sus pómulos después.

Él le respondió colocando las manos en su espalda, provocando que todos los nervios de su espina dorsal de Chizuru, aúllen en señal de aprobación.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió.

La chica sintió con la cabeza y él desanudó el moño del uniforme, dejando expuestas las vendas de la joven.

Con los uniformes a medio camino entre sus cuerpos y el suelo, Hijikata llevó a Chizuru hasta el diván. La trémula luz de la lamparilla, mezclada con la de la luna, daba a sus pieles un tono indefinible.

Chizuru estaba sonrojada. Ella sabía que él era un guerrero, lo que ignoraba era que encontraría sus heridas de guerras tan atractivas. Posó su dedo índice en una de ellas, trazando una suave línea con el. Hijikata cerró sus amatistas disfrutando de la virginal caricia que ella le regalaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo apreciar que los años no habían pasado en vano por la tímida muchacha. Debajo de las vendas blancas que cubrían su torso, se podía vislumbrar un poco de su encanto femenino. Con un suave movimiento, acercó las manos a la espalda de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él. Con total parsimonia, como quien desenvuelve un regalo, sin sobresaltos, quitaba las vendas. La pureza de la tela reflejaba la propia pureza de ella. Blanca rosa casta, que pronto sería suavemente cortada.

Se maravilló ante la visión de aquellos senos pequeños, pero espléndidos, como naranjas maduras, de botones rosas cuales frutas exóticas. Hundió su nariz en medio del abismo entre esas obras de los dioses, aspirando con ansiedad el olor a ella; bajando con suavidad por su piel tersa, para finalmente posar sus labios sobre el ombligo, haciendo que Chizuru gimiera con sutileza.

Levantó la vista solo para admirar el carmín que cubría sus mejillas y a sus ojos brillantes.

Con el dedo índice, recorrió la depresión entre sus senos, bajó por su abdomen y dibujó un círculo alrededor de su ombligo. Siguió su camino hasta toparse con la tela que lo separaba de su feminidad.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que tomaba con suavidad la mano de ella que, posada en su rostro, le daba una caricia torpe y tierna a la vez, propia de su inexperiencia.

Debía ser paciente. Él tenía una vasta experiencia, pero ella era tan pura como una flor de cerezo blanco. Quería que aquella experiencia fuera imborrable para ella.

La instó a seguirle el ritmo y ella bajó con timidez la mano que acariciaba su rostro hasta el hombro donde descansaba aún una parte del uniforme, que se deslizó como cascada hasta el suelo. Chizuru se inclinó y le dio un cándido beso en la clavícula, Hijikata volvía a cerrar sus ojos ante la caricia y, en ese momento, un negro pensamiento, lo asaltó.

—Podríamos morir mañana —le susurró al oído—. Mírame, Chizuru, prometí protegerte y ahora…

—Por favor, Hijikata-San —lo acalló posando un níveo dedo sobre sus labios—. No digas eso.

—Esta podría ser la última noche sobre la tierra —dijo atrayéndola hacia sus brazos.

Sintió la piel de Chizuru erizarse ante el contacto de sus manos con su espalda y él no pudo evitar ocultar sus gozo ante el choque de sus senos desnudos contra su tórax.

Entonces ella se dejó llevar por sus innatos instintos. Estaba totalmente entregada. Su sueño sería cumplido. Sería él quien cortara la flor de su inocencia. Depositó un beso tibio en el abdomen del _Bushi_ antes de recostar su cabeza en el diván.

El Fukuchô retiró la última prenda que le quedaba a la muchacha. Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo un gemido, ante la perfecta visión del cuerpo de la Oni. Paseó sus amatistas por el cabellos suelto que adornaba el diván con su color de madera lisa; por sus ojos brillantes cargados de amor y entrega; por los labios rojos que parecían murmurar una súplica; por la piel de leche de su cuello que, tantas veces, había saciado su sed; por sus senos de sendos botones rosas, erguidos cuales minúsculos soldados en guardia; por su ombligo sin defectos que se movía al compás de su agitada respiración...

Bajó un poco más la mirada para encontrarse con su feminidad expuesta a la platinada luz de la luna, que se colaba por algún recoveco de la ventana.

—Chizuru —murmuró.

Ella no le respondió con palabras. No hacía falta, su instinto femenino le susurraba en silencio lo que debía hacer.

Separó sus piernas con sutiles movimientos. Él pareció entender el mensaje, porque acarició sus caderas, bajando despacio hasta los muslos, con caricias en forma de ardientes espirales en una Chizuru que retozaba como un gatito y gemía con sutil y placentera voz.

Colocó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, cuidadosamente, mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole tácitamente permiso para acceder a su cueva. Ella le sonrió y le besó en los labios. Un sí murió en ellos, pero fue más que suficiente para él.

Una lágrima se escapó de la comisura de uno de sus ojos marrones. Instintivamente estrechó el abrazo que le daba a su querido, hundiendo las uñas en su piel.

Hijikata la miró y vio a aquella lágrima rebelde perderse en su rostro. Supo que a pesar de su delicadeza, la primera entrada le había causado dolor. Besó su rostro y le secó la lágrima.

—Hi- Hijikata-San —farfulló ella con voz quebrada.

—No digas nada, Chizuru —respondió él—. Pronto pasará.

¿Cuál era ese hechizo? ¿Qué magia produjeron aquellas palabras e hicieron que el dolor inicial rotase en aquel sentimiento desconocido?

Las lágrimas acudían puntuales a sus ojos. Pero eran distintas, producidas por un sentimiento desconocido. El sentimiento de tener dentro de su ser al hombre que más amaba en toda su existencia. ¿Qué eran esos movimientos involuntarios de su pelvis? ¿Qué significaba el sonido de su propia sangre bullir como el mar tempestuoso en sus oídos? ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor desaparecía y sólo la imagen de él estaba presente? El gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta finalmente terminó en forma de un cálido vaho en el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante.

Por los sutiles cambios en el cuerpo de la joven y el gemido de placer que le regaló a sus sentidos; el Fukuchô se animó a más. Aumentando paulatinamente sus movimientos en una danza más antigua que el tiempo. Chizuru le respondía con gemidos y caricias cada vez más apasionadas y con miradas entre tímidas y lascivas. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la veía más hermosa y más entregada. La luna que se colaba sin pudor, parecía guiñarles el ojo, como silenciosa testigo de sus vaivenes de pasión.

Ambos ignoraron la savia carmesí que brotaba de ella, llevándose a hilitos, la flor de su pureza.

Estrecharon su abrazo intentando fusionarse para siempre. Nada había más allá de aquella habitación, de sus cuerpos unidos, más allá de ellos que flotaban en medio de una tempestuosa burbuja de pasiones y sentimientos.

Una sacudida y un gemido al unísono les indicaron que habían tocado juntos el Nirvana.

Permanecieron juntos, piel con piel. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. Pensaban que si morían en ese instante, todo habría valido la pena, pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta. No había necesidad de mediar palabras en donde el silencio se convertía en un valse al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones.

Así sorprendió el alba a los dos amantes. Chizuru levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con los orbes amatistas llenos de sentimientos hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él besándola en la mejilla.

—Sí —musitó la chica.

—¿Estás arrepentida? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Jamás lo haría, Hijikata-San.

—Anoche te dije que no te dejaría escapar jamás. Cuando esto termine, estaremos juntos para siempre.

La chica lo miró emocionada.

—¿Es una promesa?

—No —replicó él sorprendiendo a la muchacha —. Es un juramento: Juro que cada aliento que valga la pena sobre la tierra, será para ti —declaró solemne.

Cuando salió de aquella habitación, Hijikata Toshizô tenía dos motivaciones que hacían que su cabeza se elevara augusta y sus pulmones se llenaran de energía vital.

Su país y sus ideales.

Y el juramento hecho a Chizuru.

.

.

.

.

Pasó los dedos por las últimas palabras que había escrito hacía tanto tiempo.

«_No todos los guerreros ven el final de la guerra_», pensó.

E Hijikata no pudo. Un rictus amargo amenazaba con tomar sus facciones, pero inmediatamente recordó que algunos sí lo habían logrado.

Saitô-San y Shinpachi-San, pudieron.

Y rogaba a Kami porque el rumor de que Harada-San estaba vivo, en algún lugar de China, fuera verdad.

«_No la ves, Hijikata-San, es la bandera que todos ayudaron a levantar_».

Recordó sus propias palabras. Eran ciertas. Sus sacrificios no fueron en vano. En una de las paredes del consultorio, una gran bandera del Shinsengumi se destacaba. Era uno de sus tesoros, el recuerdo de aquel tiempo que jamás volvería a vivir.

—¿Otra vez leyendo tu Diario de Guerra, madre? —Chizuru se sobresaltó. Detrás de ella, Toshi la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste espiándome, Toshi? —rebatió ella.

Toshi frunció el ceño. Con quince años y esa expresión, era la copia viva de su padre.

—Mamá —dijo tomando una silla del consultorio y sentándose en ella—. Te conozco ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

—19 de junio —respondió Chizuru, adivinando lo que vendría luego. A su hijo no se le escapaba detalle alguno.

—Exacto —dijo, clavando sus amatistas en ella —. Desde que tengo uso de razón, lees tu Diario cada 19 de junio antes de embarcarnos hasta Hokkaido para visitar el monolito de padre. ¿Por qué?

Era cierto. Siempre leía su Diario de Guerra cada 19 de junio y desde que Toshi cumplió diez años, lo levaba a visitar el monolito de Hijikata, rezarle a su alma y vaporizar incienso en el atardecer del 20 de junio.

Guardaba su Diario de Guerra bajo siete llaves desde que lo descubrió a los nueve quitándolo de su gaveta con una habilidad que hasta Yamazaki envidiaría. Estaba a punto de leerlo cuando se lo quitó de las manos aduciendo de de mayor lo podría leer y entender a cabalidad.

Con un sonoro suspiro de alivio, se felicito por no haber escrito en el, al menos explícitamente sus sentimientos hacia Hijikata, ni las veces que él bebió de su sangre y mucho menos, sobre su última noche sobre la tierra.

—Mamá —Toshi la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Estas tan roja como un tomate. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada! —respondió con rapidez.

Toshi la miró suspicaz.

—Estoy seguro de que recordaste algo.

Se sonrojó más. ¿Tan evidente era?

—Como sea, vámonos —le tendió la mano —. El barco está por zarpar.

«_Hijikata-san no morirá ni aunque lo maten»_

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal mi experimento? Espero que no me haya salido de la raya. No me considero precisamente una gran escritora de relatos eróticos, excepto por un fic suelto por ahí y un par de originales, nada.

La idea del Diario de Guerra de Chizuru me vino a la mente pensando en los relatos en «_voz-off»_ que ella hacía durante toda la serie.

«_Hijikata-San no morirá ni aunque lo maten_». Frase que se me ha quedado grabada en la mente. En cierta forma, el Hijikata histórico lo logró. También me recuerda mucho al _Diario de Anna Frank_; ella quería vivir más allá de la muerte. Lo logró.

Gracias Hopeless Mirai por pervertirme.

25 de junio del 2013

¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¿Qué tal un review de regalo?

_A hug!_

_Alis Volat Propris._


End file.
